Love comes when you don't except it
by SiaSaySomeday
Summary: There are newcomers at Eureka and Nathan hates the fact that Allison takes two of them in his section. But will the young ex teacher Samantha Gilbert change his mind? XX I'm bad at summery you just have to read it;) Nathan/OC


**Hey guys,**

**this is my third fanfic^^ and this one I wrote in a very difficult night. My friend had big problems that day... and I was in a rage o.O and I wrote this to calm down^^ **

**I'm big fan of Eureka and watched every seasons three times^^**

**so... hope you'll enjoy;)**

* * *

All he ever wanted was Ally! He loved her! He always had and he always will! What went wrong with them? He didn't know. All he knew was that she ran into this damn… Sheriff's... arms and every day, every hour she took more and more steps in his direction! What could he do to prevent her from his non-existing charm and his absolutely non-existing intellect?

It was 7:15 and Nathan knew that he had to stand up if he wanted to be as punctual as every day. But in fact he knew that he couldn't be punctual this day. And he wasn't sure if he could talk himself to standing up.

"Come on… get up! Today there are newcomers! Allison wants you to be there!" And when his clock told him 7:45 he decided to get up, finally.

Suddenly his PDA rang and he knew that Allison would judge him for not being at GD. So he let it rang until Allison gave up.

Shower, cloths and then to the car. He wasn't motivated for a breakfast. He just wanted to get trough this newcomer-thing and then a little work and after that going home and drink some alcohol. That wasn't him! He never was a great fan of alcohol and in the most cases he made a long way around it. But Allison and Carter made him sick! He was sick of both of them! Sick of loving Allison and hating Carter for loving her!

When he arrived at GD a not happy looking Allison greeted him with a very stressed face.

"Why are you so late?"

"Good morning, Allison! How nice to see you!"

"I wanted you to be here one hour ago!"

"And I didn't want to be here an hour ago."

"Okay… Have I done something?"

"Can we just get over with this whole newcomer… what ever?"

"Bad mood?"

"I'll try not to show."  
"Thanks. I don't want them to fear their new boss!"

"You put them in my section?"  
"Not all of them. Just two. An ex teacher named… er…" she scanned the paper in her hand, "Dr Samantha Gilbert and a collegian named Adam Wilson."  
"Your giving me an old teacher and a collegian?!"

"I wouldn't say she's old…"

"No matter! I don't need some new meat!"

"Nathan. Come on! They are good in what they are doing…"

"I still don't want them!"

Meanwhile they walked through GD-foyer and a little group of younger and older people stood there watching at them like the two would be the most evil monster in the world. Only one of them seemed to be not afraid. A young woman, just a bit younger than him, with black locks, a light blue blouse, drainpipe jeans and black pumps, arms crossed in front of her chest and one brow raised.

"So who of them am I getting?" Nathan talked as silent as he could.

"I don't know… I didn't have pictures of them. And stop talking about them as if they were animals."

"Who are the other lucky scientists?"

"Dr Parrish, Dr Deacon, Dr Taggart and Dr Young."

"So formal today? Dr Taggart… Every time I hear that I'm getting a conniption!"  
"Be fair! He deserve his title just like you do!"

"Was that a compliment?"

"Come on! You know what I mean!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They waited until even the last of the others arrived at the foyer and why was Nathan not surprised it was Taggart? For real he was wondering why Allison wanted him at 7:30 when she had ordered the others at 9:00.

"So… now we can start I assume! I welcome you all to Global Dynamics and hope you'll enjoy working with us and become a part of our big family!" Every one nodded and Allison began reading the name of the newcomers and their new boss.

Nathan observed the black haired woman and than the whole group. He tried to guess, whoever Samantha Gilbert and Adam Wilson might be. He decided on a nervous looking guy with big glasses and a blonde woman that looked like a teacher that he had in his own childhood. The guy with the glasses was reminiscent of Fargo…

Then Ally read his name: "To the team of Dr Nathan Stark…" She pointed at him, "will belong Adam Wilson" And he was right, the Fargo looking man put his hand up and stepped forward, "and Dr Samantha Gilbert," Nathan watched the blonde woman but she did nothing. Instead of her the black-haired stepped two steps in his direction and said: "That would be me…"

She absolutely perplexed him!

Wilson and Gilbert came to stand by him and, because she was at the end of her talk, Ally walked over to him and his new 'team'.

Wilson just looked around nervous in time.

"Can't you just... stand still and do nothing, Wilson?"

"I'm sorry Dr Stark."

"Doctor Nathan Stark." This Gilbert girl cocked her head to the left.

"Wow! You can say my name!" He was in a really bad mood and his sarcasm left him alone.

"I heard a lot of you." She didn't be deterred.

"Positive or negative?" A small smile crossed his lips.

"Depends on the view."

"Uhh… snappy… like that." He gave Allison a smile: "Seems like you've chosen the right people for me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Thank you, Dr Stark." Wilson was not as clever as the woman next to him. He seemed to be slow. Nathan didn't like him. And he was sure that he wouldn't live long in GD.

Allison smiled back: "Then it's better than you thought."

"No. It's not! Just a little bit funnier."

"Okay… Well, please show Dr Gilbert and Mr Wilson GD and bring them to the Café Diem… please."

"If that's what you want…"

"It is!"

So he spent the day walking through GD and explaining everything. Showed them his labour and allowed them to put their stuff in a shelf at the opposite wall to the door.

Dr Gilbert was funny. She had his humour and was clever enough to follow his explanations and Wilson was boring! He missed Fargo's attitude.

"If I didn't know, I never would guess that you were a teacher!" Nathan said looking to Dr Gilbert.

"If I didn't know, I would guess you're a model coming from a teen-magazine."

"Thank you. No one ever said more obviously that I'm good looking."

"You well come… Soo… where do we get some food?"

"Your hungry?"  
"No. I'm asking because I want to feed my rat!" She nodded ironically. Damn it! She had fire and he liked it!

"Of cause. I have to say that animals are not allowed in my labour." He grinned.

"Sir, technically we are all animals! I mean we are all descend from the monkeys." Wilson said and grinned.

"Er… We don't descend from monkeys… we only have the same progenitor." Dr Gilbert added.

"Thank you, Dr Gilbert." Nathan locked at Wilson: "Please follow Dr Gilberts example! I'm sure you can learn a lot of her."  
"You can call me Sam… or Gilbert. I'm used to both but I don't like the whole formal Dr thing."

"Okay. Wilson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What would you like to be called?"

"Well, you can call me Wilson or Adam. What you like better."

"Okay. Stop calling me 'sir'. I'm not a general!"

"Yes, Dr Stark."

"Call me Nathan or Dr Stark."

After that Nathan drove them to Café Diem and they ate something.

* * *

The more time he spent with them the more he liked Sam. The work at the labour was easier with her and more amusing. She knew exactly what she did and followed every of his instructions. Wilson was a good worker. He tried hard for being good. He did his work faithful and fairly. But the most things he did, ended up in disasters. His faults were not that big, but big enough to make Nathan angry.

It didn't take long and his team members made friends. Wilson spent his free hours with some gamers. And Sam spent time with him. She told him she was an equestrian and rode races from time to time. She told him her horse, a white mare named Anny, was one of the faster horses. He never had something to do with horses but now he actually visited the racecourse of Eureka (Frankly he never knew there was one).

Nathan and Sam were friends, just friends, and after a short time he told her about his feelings for Allison and his inner conflict. Sam told him about her obsessed ex-boyfriend. A strange guy, she said, who always wanted her to be a teacher and not to make something out of her life.

"I'm glad you were clever enough to leave him." Nathan said to her when they ate lunch at Café Diem.

"Yeah… Me too." She smiled: "I can't imagine a life without Eureka now!"

"It'll never set you free! Once in Eureka ever in Eureka!" He laughed: "Assumed you have no better paid job offer."  
"Well, for the moment, I'm better paid than ever in my life!"

"So there is no reason for you to leave."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. Maybe you find yourself loving your sociopathic ex-boyfriend."

"Sure. And you're the leader of the Mars-men-company."

"You'll never know!" He laughed and she shook her head.

"So… will you come to the race at Sunday?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"You did. I just wanted to be sure!"

"Well, I'll be there."

* * *

Sunday came faster than he thought, but he was ready. Dressed like every other day he made his way to the racecourse. He wasn't really sure why he really did this. For no friend in the world he would spend half-day with watching running horses! The only explanation he could imagine was that he just didn't want to think about Ally. His feelings for her grew every single moment and every moment she took steps in Carters arms. For his own or better for Carters sake Nathan hadn't seen the Sheriff for a few weeks. Not many weeks but enough for calming a bit down. Plus Sam raised his spirits.

He stood there and watched horses and their riders passing by on the racecourse.

Sam and Anny would ride the fifth race and if he could believe Sam's word, she would win.

It was a warm day and nothing was too bad. Even his thoughts about Allison were not that present.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Stark! What are you doing here?"

_Oh can't he just leave me alone?!_ He pretended he wouldn't have heard the question.

"Nathan?" _She also? What is wrong with them?_

"Oh hey." He turned around to look in their faces, both were normal dressed, like a couple (!): "I didn't know Carter and company would visit the racecourse!"  
"Ally turned to _company_? Is everything all right?" Allison asked. She seemed to be really worried…

"Why should it not?"

"You look annoyed…"

"Everything's all right. You don't need to worry."

"Okay then… why are you here?"

"Sam will ride the fifths race and I promised to watch it."  
"Dr Stark is doing something for someone?"

"It's for a friend."  
"You have friends?"

"Okay guys… just stop fighting."

"We're not fighting… just making conversation." Nathan said eyes on Carter.  
"Well, then stop making conversation!"

"As you wish, milady." Nathan said.

"_Milady_?"

"Nah?! What did I say?"

No one said anything again and Nathan waited for the fifth race. After that he would go home and do what ever.

He was sick of fighting with Carter. Maybe he would just let go Ally and just leave Eureka.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Get ready for the fifth race. At the start are Tophorn and his jockey Adam Greenly with the number one. With number two Grace Johnson and Thunder. At the third place we see Samantha Gilbert with her mare Anny…"

"Isn't that one of your new assistants? Samantha Gilbert?"

"Yes, she is…"

"So she is the 'friend'?" Allison grinned.

"Yes _friend_! Nothing more." He said.

"Okay… as you say."

And then the race started. A black horse was at the front followed by a white whose jockey wore a pink cap.

"_Remember Nathan. I'll ware a pink cap!" _That she said.

The second one was she! And Anny got faster and overtook the black one.

Faster and faster Anny ran and gained the lead over the other horses.

Suddenly there was a loud report and Sam fell backwards down her horse and didn't move again.

* * *

**First Chapter is over^^ there will be more... but only if you guys comment this chapter ;)**

**I know... Nathan's sarcasm is not that good... but I'll practice writing him;) would like if you tell me if you just want Nathan's view or also from the others**

**:D**


End file.
